According to the World Health Organization (WHO), cardiovascular diseases are the number one cause of death each year. In particular, it is estimated that 17.5 million people died from cardiovascular diseases in 2012, which accounts for about 31% of all global deaths. Cardiovascular diseases include disorders of the heart and blood and have several associated risk factors, which most notably include behavioral risk factors such as tobacco and/or alcohol use, unhealthy diet and obesity, and physical inactivity. Such behavioral risk factors include, for example, high blood pressure, high blood sugar and/or high blood lipid levels. Lipids (fat), which include both cholesterol and triglycerides, are not soluble in blood and are transported through the bloodstream via lipoproteins. Having high blood lipid levels can increase the risk for cardiovascular disease and require management via medicine, and, in some cases, surgery.